There You'll Be
by Ronhermione13
Summary: During the Second War Ron is killed and Hermione is forced to relive the day he was murdered at his funeral (horrible summary, but it's better than it sounds). One-shot songfic to There You'll Be. PLZ R&R!


A/N : This story is kind of sad so if you are not in the mood for that then don't read this. But if you are then I think you'll find this story adequate. I know I haven't written a story in a while but we were out of school and the best place for ideas is in math class (because it's so boring). This is one of my favorite songs and I hope I did a good job of basing a story around it. If I did I would REALLY love it if you reviewed and told me so, and if your didn't PLEASE tell me why! I really appreciate it; reviews make my day. I recommend listening to the song (if you have access to it) as you read this, it makes it come to life (that's an expression, just in case you didn't know : ))

Disclaimer: The names Rowling, J.K. Rowling. No just kidding, but I wish I was because then I would own Harry Potter (which I don't). P.S. I'm not Faith Hill either.

They'll You'll Be

Hundreds of people filed into the gigantic building one after another. Hermione knew some of them as friends from Hogwarts, but others were a mystery to her. _Maybe they were Ron's relatives_ she thought to herself as she at down next to Harry whose head was in his hands. He'd been like that ever since the dreadful night of April 15 when Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts during their seventh year. He didn't eat and he didn't sleep, much like Mrs. Weasley, who was sitting in the other aisle. A man had been standing silently on a large platform in front of them, and when he finally spoke they were words none of them wanted to hear "Ronald Weasley was a great man the short time that he was on this earth…a great man…" She drowned him out, she didn't want to hear some stranger talk about Ron's death, it's just wasn't right.

_When I think back on these times,_

_And all the dreams we left behind,_

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to _

_Have you in my life._

_When I look back on these days, _

_I'll look and see you're face._

_You were right there for me._

She'd never forget that night.

Flashback

It was raining hard, and clouds covered the nearly black sky. Ron was standing in front of her in the Gryffindor Common Room for the very last time. He put a finger lightly under her chin and turned her face towards his, and said "Hermione, I know this is hard, but I have to go. I can't just leave Harry and The Order out there alone. They need me."

"No they don't, I do. It's just not fair." She whispered guiltily. She felt horrible for saying this, but it was true. He gently kissed her on the forehead and showed Hermione her own hand. Although it was trembling she could still see the beautiful gold ring on her left hand. He had given it to her a few days earlier with the promise that when the war was over, and Voldemort dead, he would marry her. He gave her a gentle kiss and turned to leave, but not before whispering "Please stay here, I couldn't stand to lose you," in her ear.

She stayed put for as long as humanly possible in her situation, but when she was drawn to the window she knew she should be out there fighting too. Green, red, and purple flashes could be seen flying between trees, and she could see the shadows of bodies falling. Hermione grabbed her coat from the rack near the fireplace and exited through the portrait hole.

End Flashback

When the old man had finished speaking Harry approached the platform. Mrs. Weasley had offered Hermione to speak at the funeral, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, so Harry volunteered. "Ronald Weasley, my best friend, there was so much he did for me, for us that I can't put it into words, but I'll try my best. He made me love life again, when all I wanted was for my time here to be over. He cracked open a heart of stone and helped her love again, no matter how hard she tried to resist." He directed a weak smile at Hermione, and she blushed appreciatively with tears forming in the back of her eyes. "Ron made years that to most would seem bleak and dark some of the best years of my life. He was there for me when others weren't, he believed me when others refused, he was there with me every step of the way." Harry gave something between a sigh and a laugh before continuing "I'll never forget the look determination on his face when he rode a broomstick or the way he protected every one around him: his family, his friends, his girlfriend, everyone. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind or stick up for those who wouldn't. Ronald Arthur Weasley saved my life and so many others, and for that he will be remembered as more than a friend, brother, or son, but a hero." Some clapped, but for most all they could do was cry silently, including Hermione.

_Well, you showed me how it feels,_

_To have the sky within my reach._

_And I always will remember all the strength_

_You gave to me. _

_Your love made me make it through,_

_Oh I owe so much to you._

_You were right there for me,_

_You were right there for me._

Flashback 

She ran across the wet and muddy terrain that was the Hogwarts Grounds with her collar held up to her face and her wand in hand. She desperately searched through the downpour for any sign of Ron. He would be protecting Harry, she knew that much. Hermione ran down to the lake and through a patch of trees only to find herself standing behind none other than Lord Voldemort. Hermione gasped in shock then ran back behind one of the larger trees. Fortunately, he did not see her. Harry was standing directly across from Voldemort; his face was smeared with a mixture of sweat, rain, and blood. Ron, to Hermione's great relief, was standing slightly in front of Harry, and was deflecting every spell Voldemort threw at Harry. Now she knew how Ron must feel. She had the opportunity to attack the Dark Lord from behind, to surprise him, and give Harry a chance to get a good shot at him, but she couldn't. Dumbledore had warned them that they were not to throw spells at Voldemort because it would only make him stronger, and that Harry was the only one who could kill him. She felt helpless watching Harry desperately try to stand up after each failed attempt of using the Killing Curse. Although Harry was very powerful it was not enough to keep casting such a draining spell over and over again; Harry had to do it soon, or else he would surely die.

Then, as if the whole scene was frozen, Voldemort shouted with his oddly snake-like voice "Avada Kadavra!" Harry was too exhausted and surprised to do anything to protect himself, but that was not the case with Ron. He knew that if Harry was killed then there was no hope in winning the war or ever defeating Voldemort. He was too far away to do anything to save him with his wand, so instead he dived in front of the speeding curse and fell to the ground silently.

"NOOOOO!" Hermione shouted, not caring where she was or who was standing right in front of her. Voldemort turned around to face her, and she remembered her fear. At that same moment Harry, who had watched the entire seen open-mouthed, felt a hatred course through him that he hadn't felt since Sirius's death.

With one swift motion of his wand he shouted "AVADA KADAVRA!" and Voldemort was struck in the back before he even knew what was happening. He fell to the ground face first in the muddy dirt. All the Death Eaters throughout the battlefield let out screams of pain and Disapparated into thin air. No sign of happiness at winning the battle crossed Harry face, and when he was sure Voldemort was vanquished for good he ran over to Ron. Hermione was already laying her face on his chest crying into his blood soaked robes. He had saved Harry's life.

End Flashback

_In my dreams,_

_I'll always see you soar above the sky._

_In my heart they'll always be a place for you,_

_For all my life._

_I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be._

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to get married, have four children and live in a big Victorian house on Perfect St. like she had always imagined. She twisted around the ring on her left hand absentmindedly. Ron was the person who was always there for her when even her own family wasn't. He was never to busy to listen to her problems and even though they had many fights they got along perfectly when they had ended. She felt guilt for all the times that she had started up arguments when him and never known that those were her last few months with him.

'_Cause I always saw in you_

_My light, my strength,_

_And I want to thank you_

_Now for all the ways,_

_You were right there for me._

_You were right there for me._

_You were right there for me._

_Always..._

Each person was going up and paying there respects to the open coffin. Finally, it was Hermione turn; she got up and began walking. Every step took a surprisingly enormous amount of energy. When she had reached the open coffin she had to suppress a gasp with her hand. Ron's once bright, vibrant, baby-blue eyes had darkened, and he was extremely pale. Others just said a sad good-bye but that just didn't seem appropriate in Ron's case, not with all he had done for her. So, instead she said "thank you," in a voice she could hardly tell was her own. "I owe you everything, you… you saved me Ron. My whole world revolved around you, you were the reason I pulled myself out of bed in the morning. You were the light, the sun and when I saw it I felt strong. You were always there for me because even in the rain I could always see the sun." She cried freely and she didn't care who saw. She lent down and gave Ron a gentle kiss on the forehead, but not a kiss good-bye. He was the only person who was always there for her and in her heart she knew he always would be.

_In my dreams,_

_I'll always see you soar above the sky._

_In my heart they'll always be a place for you,_

_For all my life._

_I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be._

_There you'll be…_

A/N: Wipes away tears and tries to look professional So love it hate it? TELL ME! Flames are accepted, but only if you have a reason behind it (example of BAD flame: hated it, but I won't tell you why).


End file.
